New Town, New School, New Challenges
by H2P2
Summary: Aang, a 15 year old martial arts master, moves to a new town with his uncle, Gyatso. But the town is far from perfect. Gangs and violence are common. Can Aang bring down the leaders of the madness, Zuko, Azula, and their father, Ozai? M for cussing and SC
1. Chapter 1

Okay first of all. This is NOT going to be a nice, sweet, fluffy story. The rating warns you. I think a lot of teens could read this, but it is rated mature to be safe. I am happy to say that it is my 17 birthday today, so I am now allowed to read and write mature stories. Also, I know that Tai Chi is the only martial art that is in the TV show, but I don't take any of the others, so I am using martial arts I have known or will soon study. Okay this is long enough. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own avatar. Plain and simple.

As Aang gazed out the window of his uncle's car, he wondered what his new life would bring. It had all started two months ago…

_Flashback:_

_Aang was just leaving his uncle's dojo when his cell phone rang. Aang flipped the top and said, "Hello?"_

"_Is this Aang?" asked a sad male voice._

"_Yeah. Who is this?"_

"_This is Tomea. I am the sheriff."_

"_Oh okay what's up?"_

"_I am afraid there's been an accident with your parents. They just died in a car accident."_

End Flashback 

That was the worst day in Aang's life. After a long and trying time, Aang went to live with his uncle, Gyatso. Gyatso was one of the most skilled martial artists in the country. He taught various forms including akido, ju jistu, and tai chi. Aang was his best student. He already was a first degree black belt and was aiming for a second degree. Despite his young age, Aang was a skilled fighter and weapons user. At fifteen, Aang had already gotten a whole gang group arrested after defeating them all when they tried to mug him.

But that was over. Gyatso and Aang were moving to a new town. Apparently, the dojo that Gyatso rented was sold to someone else, so they had decided to try to make a new dojo in a smaller area.

Aang suddenly came back to reality and present times when Gyatso announced, "We're here!"

Aang looked around the town. It looked like a decent enough place. It was certainly not a city but it still looked liveable.

As Aang walked into the new house, he thought about school. He was a sophmore in high school and would be going to his new school tomorrow. "Maybe I'll make some friends," he thought. Aang was always optimistic and cheerful. Years of martial arts had been incorporated into his daily life.

Aang was exhausted that night. They were finally getting situated after a long day of unpacking. He collapsed onto his new bed. His room was big, which suited Aang fine considering he needed room to practice martial arts. Before Aang fell asleep, he rose and performed his nightly tai chi movements. Their smooth flowing movements were excellent for relieving stress. After completing his exercise, he fell asleep.

Please review! I want to know if I should continue! And yes it was short. The chapter will be a little short until the story picks up its pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… damn.

The alarm clock rang loudly. Aang groaned a little and rose. He showed and prepared for school. After a hurried breakfast and goodbye, he ran off in the direction the school building was supposed to be.

While Aang ran, he performed ki breathing from his akido training. It helped keep his breathing from become labored. Suddenly, Aang smashed into something that darted out of an alley. It was a girl about his age. She was breathing heavily and looking around wildly. When she say Aang, she squeaked, "Please, I swear I don't have any money! Just let me go!"

Aang looked at her confused, "What are you talking about? I already have money for lunch. Why would I want yours?"

The girl continued to look scared. Terrified even. She whispered, "Then why are here? Going to try and rape me like they did to Yue?"

Aang gawked at the girl, "Are you kidding? NO! I am new here." He held out his hand, "I am Aang. Who are you?"

The girl seemed to relax a little but didn't shake his hand. She instead said, "I'm Katara. Sorry about panicking earlier. After all, this is Zuko's gang's turf."

Aang continued to look confused. She turned around and began to walk away when he suddenly asked, "Can you show me the school? I don't know where it is."

"Sure, follow me. And stay alert." She added.

Aang nodded. Soon, the school was visible. Katara sighed, "We're damn lucky that Zuko and his cronies weren't going to the school in the route we took. So what classes are you taking?"

As Aang showed her the schedule he had gotten, two other teens walked up. One was a girl dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. She had messy black hair and had strange looking eyes. They were milky gray color. Aang's eyes were gray too but not in the same way. The other one was a tall boy with a pony tail. He was dressed in banged up jeans and a dark blue hoodie.

Katara smiled, "Hey Toph! Hey Sokka!"

The boy (Sokka) responded, "Hey sis. I was hoping you would be okay. Zuko has been getting rather flirtatious with you lately, and it really makes me nervous."

"Who's your friend Sugar Queen?"

Katara introduced Aang to Toph and Sokka. They shook hands and smiled. Then the bell rang. Katara and Aang were in the same class so they walked together to English. Toph and Sokka split up to go to class as well.

English with Professor Pakku was rather uneventful. Though Aang noticed he got plenty of weird looks from the other kids. He tried to ignore their looks and kept his head down. After English, Aang and Katara split up to their separate classes. Again Aang got weird glances, but he ignored them.

At lunch, things got interesting.

Aang was walking through the cafeteria when he heard someone shout his name. He looked around and saw Katara and Sokka waving. Aang grinned happily. At least they were willing for him to eat with them. As he sat down, he noticed three other people at the table besides Toph, Sokka, and Katara. Katara introduced them as Teo, a boy who was in a wheel chair, Yue, a tall girl with a purple white dress, and Suki, another girl with interesting makeup.

Suki and Teo seemed friendly, but Yue stayed very quiet. Aang then remembered what Katara had said. He whispered, "Were you serious when you said Yue was raped?"

Though he tried to be quiet, it seemed that Yue heard. She glared at him and responded angrily, "What does it matter to you? If you must know, Jet did rape me, but I doubt you even know who Jet is do you?"

Aang shook his head, "I don't know who you're talking about. And I dunno if it matters to me. I just wanted to know."

Everybody at the table stared at him. Then Katara spoke, "Well Aang, I think you need to know what this town is like before anything happens. Sokka, you are the oldest one here. Tell Aang the history of the school and town."

Sokka groaned, "Why exactly am I always stuck with that job?"

Toph tried to hit his arm but missed it by two inches. She cursed and muttered, "I hate being blind."

Aang stared at her. " You're blind?"

Toph frowned, "Yeah, partially. I can sense my surroundings through vibrations in the ground. But I still can't tell where his arm is sometimes. Particuarly when I am sitting."

Aang nodded. Then Sokka sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and starting talking:

"My parents tell me stories about the old days before I was born. The town was thriving. The police force was strong, honest, and effective. They kept the peace in the town. Then, Mr. Ozai became head of the police department. Ozai was a corrupt man. By the time he left his position, the police force was weak and corrupt. The remaining police officers who were good have been forced to resign or have little power. Junkies have nearly taken control of the town. Then, Ozai's kids, Zuko and Azula, have created two allied gangs. Azula's is made up of girls and Zuko's is made of boys. They roam the streets after school and during the night. They are very violent against those that are not in either gang. An example would be us. Teo was stabbed and is now in a wheelchair. Yue has been raped. Plenty of other people have been beaten, killed, raped, or converted by Zuko and Azula. Ozai left the police force to became what honest people would call a drug and gang lord. The town is a dangerous place. And the school, because of Azul and Zuko, is the most dangerous place of them all."

Aang was staring open-mouthed at Sokka as he finished. Then, he asked, "Why don't the honest people do anything?"

This time Teo responded, "Because they end up like my mom. Beaten or killed."

Aang sat back in his chair digesting this information. This town that Gyatso was moving into was dangerous. Though Aang knew it wouldn't work, he decided to talk it over with Gyatso. He wondered if he should ask to leave the town. But no. He was now friends with these teenagers. And like the martial arts motto, he swore to love and protect creation.

The bell rang loudly, knocking him from his thoughts. He rose, "I'll see you guys at the end of class. Meet me outside." Then, he ran to his next class.

Aang was running quickly in the direction of Spanish class when suddenly, he ran into somebody for the second time that day. But it was not Katara. It was a boy with a scar over his left eye. The boy growled, "Watch where you're going bastard!"

Aang stuttered out an apology. Then they boy spoke again, "You're new here aren't you?"

Aang nodded cautiously. The boy laughed, "This is awesome, Fresh blood. My name is Zuko. Who are you?"

Aang almost ran, but stood his ground, "My name is Aang. I've heard of you."

Zuko's evil grin vanished, "Who were you talking to?"

Aang shrugged, "Just some people in the hall."

Zuko stared at him carefully. Then he nodded slowly, "Then you know how much power I have in this school and town. If you want to help me, then meet me tonight at the back of the school."

Aang nodded nervously. Zuko walked past him and vanished down the hall. Aang bolted to Spanish and reached the classroom just in time.

A.N. – Please review! Please? Pretty Please?… Hello?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine.

The rest of school flew by. Before he knew it, Aang was standing outside the school. He was hiding behind a decorative rock in case Zuko spotted him. Fortunately, Zuko walked right past him with his friends. Then, there was hush within the remaining students. Out of the school walked three girls. Two seemed to be protecting the middle one like bodyguards. Aang gulped. He couldn't place it, but he could just feel something pore out of these girls' veins. Aang shivered. Menace and evil could possibly describe the feeling. The girls looked walked straight through the now-parting line of students. Suddenly, halfway through, they halted. The middle girl turned and faced another girl in a skirt. She spoke, "Didn't you realize that only my gang and I are allowed to wear skirts?" Her voice dripped with evil.

Aang knew what was coming. Just as he moved away from the rock, the girl, who he guessed must be Azula, shouted, "Hold her!"

The two other girls grabbed the girl. She struggled uselessly while begging, "It's not my fault! My mom insisted I wear it today!"

"Excuses will not save you!" Azula screeched as she raised a fist. Aang gasped as the fist collided with the girl's face. He began to run toward the scene. He had to help her!

Azula was not satisfied. She yanked the skirt off viciously. The girl cried in both pain and humiliation as the skirt was pulled off. Azula tore it in two and threw it to the ground. She grinned, "Are you done learning your lesson?"

The girl just continued crying. Aang looked around. Nobody was doing anything. Just as Azula was about to raise her fist, he ran between the two girls and shouted, "Let her go!"

Azula stared coldly at him. Everybody gasped and started to step backwards. They knew what was about to come. "Mai, Ty Lee, hold him down."

The two girls released the sobbing girl, and reached for Aang. Quick as a flash, he relaxed backwards twisted around and threw Mai to the ground. He stepped away from the girls to a more open area. He stood there silently in a Ju Jistsu ready stance. Azula stared at Mai who was slowly rising. She whistled loudly. Twenty more of Azula's cronies stepped out of the crowd. That was why nobody helped. The other gang members would have immediately attacked them. Aang looked around nervously. This was getting dangerous. The girls were surrounding him. Aang was praying a teacher would come. But nobody except terrified students were there. Suddenly at a shout from Azula, the girls dashed at him. Quick as a flash, Aang twisted to the right. Immediately, Mai grabbed him around the chest.

Aang breathed in deeply and as he exhaled loudly, bent downward. He slipped under Mai's arms just as Ty Lee threw a punch. Her fist smashed straight into Mai's chest. Aang spun around and snapped a large branch from a nearby tree. He again stood ready. Azula then shouted, "Stop!" All the girls immediately stopped their attack. Aang turned his head. Zuko stood there. He glared at Aang before saying, "This is a warning. Nobody hurts a gang member and survives. You are lucky to be new. Or else you would be dead."

Aang then saw how many gang members were before him. Combined, the gangs had over forty members. Aang sighed in relief as the gangs started to walk down the street. Everybody was staring at him. Then, when the gang was completely gone, everybody cheered. The crowd then left in various directions. Aang blushed as he walked to the girl who Azula attacked. She was trying (unsuccessfully) to cover her lower body with her shirt. Aang dug in his backpack and pulled out his martial arts uniform. He handed her the pants, "Here, you need this more than I do."

The girl slowly and cautiously took the pants. After dressing behind a decorative rock, she spoke, "Why are you helping me?"

Aang knew that everybody was listening. He shrugged, "I don't like it when people attack without provocation. It goes against all my beliefs and values."

The girl nodded, "Well, thanks. I should get out of here."

Aang watched the girl walk away. "This is going to be an interesting year."

A.N. Hey everybody! Hope you liked the new chapter! As always, REVIEW!!!! It feels so good to get them. The next chapter will be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

While Aang walked home from school, he thought about all that had happened. Everything he had thought of this town when he arrived had been wrong. It was a dangerous place, and Gyatso didn't know.

Aang was just nearing the alley that Katara had burst out from, when he heard the quiet footsteps of someone behind him. Without turning around, he continued on his way. As he walked, he heard the tap tap of the follower's shoes. He walked faster. The sound increased. Aang suddenly stopped and whipped around his arm stretched out.

His arm smashed right into the person following him. They yelped in pain. Aang gasped. It was Yue.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"Trying to get home safely. You were going in the right direction, so I followed you," Yue replied.

Aang nodded, "Well, I'll walk you home, and I'm sorry about hitting you."

"No problem. I probably deserved that for not telling you that I was following you."

Aang shook his head as they walked together, "What is it with this town though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems to have a bad crowd at the school. Why are people putting up with this?"

"Because they're scared, Aang. We have no police force to help back us up. We are outnumbered, but the worst part is that we have no leader. We have no one that can help us. The adults don't do anything about the gangs because of the gang's connection with the powerful drug dealers that practically run the town. Anybody who fights back ends up beaten, killed, or…"

She started sobbing. Aang put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the poor girl. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay. I'm just being weak."

Aang's eyes flashed angrily, "You are not acting weak. You're acting like a human being. Whoever told you that you're weak is full of shit."

Yue smiled at Aang, "Thanks Aang. You're a good friend."

By this time they had reached Yue's house. Yue thanked Aang and stepped inside. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely."

A.N. I know. Not very interesting but it's comin along. I'll update again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Whoever told you that I own Avatar is a liar…

Aang arrived home around four. Gyatso was sitting at the table with some papers and a coffee mug in front of him. He looked up as Aang entered, "Aaahh Aang! Good to see you back safely."

Aang immediately described all that he had learned. "Do you think that we could make a difference?"

"We? Aang, I am an old man. I may be a black belt in three martial arts, but I am not about to interfere in the school's affairs."

"Then, what do we do?"

"There is that word again. We. I believe that I am not meant to stop the school's problems. It's your destiny to save this town."

Aang gawked at him, "But I am only 15! How can I save a town?"

"I will help you, but I believe that I will not be strong enough to go against the gangs that roam this town."

"How will you help?"

Gyatso picked up a paper and handed it to him, "I have found an abandoned building that hasn't been used for a long time. It is the perfect size for a new dojo. If we work together, we can have the dojo ready by next week."

"But what will that do?"

"Though evil is within this town, there is good too. The dojo will be run by you and me every night after school. You can finish your school work after classes at the dojo. We can teach those that wish to learn about the art of defending themselves. That will help weaken the power of the gangs and give more self confidence and peace of mind to the students."

Aang smiled, "Let's get started then!"

The next day dawned brightly. Aang rose slowly, showered, and walked downstairs. Gyatso was reading a newspaper. Aang grabbed a couple of pancakes and asked, "Uncle? Can I be a little late tonight? I will meet you at the new dojo building around 5."

Gyatso folded the paper, "Yes, Aang, that would be fine. Now hurry! You'll be late for school!"

Aang nodded and ran out the door. Gyatso chuckled, "That boy is destined for great things…"

Aang continued to run. Again, he Ki breathed to maintain his panting levels. He again slowed when he reached the ally way. As he walked past, he peered into the dark alley. Nobody was there this time. _Oh well, I'll meet Katara at school_ he thought.

He proceeded on his way. Soon, the school came into view. Aang checked his watch. He had over fifteen minutes before the school bell would ring. Perfect.

He walked into the school building and walked to the principle's office. The principal's name was Iroh. As Aang walked in, he looked up. He sighed, "What did you do to cause trouble?"

"Nothing. I came to ask if I could put some posters up that advertise my uncles new martial art's dojo."

He handed Iroh one of the fliers. Iroh read carefully. Then, he smiled, "It's about time someone tries to help the students learn to defend themselves. I hate all these gangs and junkies, but my brother Ozai is very powerful in this town. I was supposed to be mayor of the town, but he managed to scare everybody into voting for one of his cronies."

Aang nodded, "Thank you Principal Iroh."

Aang left the office and for another three minutes walked around putting up posters. Fortunately, nobody tried to stop him. After he was finished, he had five minutes left. He walked to his locker, pulled out his books, and began to walk to Algebra 2.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Avatar.

Algebra 2 had to have been the most boring class in existence. Aang was half asleep by the end. After he was finished, he moved on to his other classes until lunch. By the time lunch arrived, he had put up a few extra posters on the way to his classes. He noticed a few people looking at them as he walked away. He smiled at this.

Aang paid for his lunch and began to walk toward his friends when his way was blocked. A boy with messy brown hair stood before him. He had a piece of plant between his lips. He glared at Aang before saying, "I've seen the posters you put up."

Aang glanced around nervously. He saw his friends watching cautiously. Then he noticed Yue trembling. He glared at the boy, "Who the hell are you?"

The boy laughed, "My name is Jet. Now let me tell you something. Stay away from those twerps." He pointed his thumb behind his back toward Katara and the others.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Because they're fools and weaklings. If you think your little dojo will do anything to stop our power, think again."

Something clicked in Aang's mind, "You're a member of Zuko's gang aren't you?"

Jet laughed, "Correct you little bastard. My friends and I are the elite in his gang."

Aang glared at Jet, "Yue told me some bad things about you."

Jet laughed, "That whore? She's a fucking bitch and deserves to be treated as nothing more."

Suddenly, Jet found himself on the ground with a foot to his neck. Aang stood above him. Something changed in Aang's posture and attitude. He seemed to grow taller and more menacing. His eyes seemed to glow, and he whispered in a dark and threatening voice. "If you ever come near Yue or any of my friends ever again, I will not rest till I hunt you down and cause you more pain than ever imaginable. Now leave!"

He lifted his foot from Jet's neck and walked to his friends. He collapsed next to Katara. "Hey guys. Nice day eh?"

Toph shook her head, "I can't believe you just did that. Jet is a vicious person. Very violent and close to insane. He's also a pervert."

Aang glared at Jet as he walked to a table with several other boys who were bunching around Jet. Jet was shaking his head about something. Aang looked away. He was making too many enemies in this town. Then Katara spoke, "So, you're setting up a dojo."

Aang nodded, "Yeah. Wanna join? Anybody can join."

Toph and Teo looked down as he said this. "That's not quite true. Teo and I can't," Toph replied.

Teo can still practice upped body defense. Not quite as affective, but it will still work. You and I can try to do something about your blindness. What can you do with your blindness? You seem to get along really well."

"I can feel vibrations in the ground. It's easy for me to tell where everything, or everyone, is currently at."

Aang grinned, "We can work around you're handicap if we try. So, do we all agree?"

Sokka grinned, "I am with you all the way!"

Everybody agreed except for Katara, "If we do this, we are basically going against the unspoken rules of the gangs."

"The gangs are a bunch of cowards. They can't stand up to anybody who isn't scared of them."

Katara sighed, "Okay. I'm in."

Suki raised her soda can, "To the new dojo!"

Everybody tinked their drinks and finished eating. After they were done, Aang spoke, "Okay, after school, I am going to explore the town in more detail while putting up fliers. Do you know that old abandoned building on Bending Avenue" They all nodded, "Good, meet me there at 5. If I am not there, my uncle will be. Ask him what you can do. Maybe he has ideas for Toph and Teo.

He then rose and slung his backpack on. Without another word he left the cafeteria. When he was in front of his locker, Aang stopped and opened it. After pulling his books out, he noticed a slip of paper that had fallen fro his locker. After picking it up, he glanced at it. Immediately, his eyes grew in fear. It read:

My name is Ozai. I hear about your new dojo. Let me tell this boy. If you cause any trouble in my town or damage my professions, I will burn the dojo to the ground. Consider this a warning. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I will know if you cause trouble.

OZAI 

Aang breathed in deep and tore the letter apart. After throwing it in a nearby trash bin, he walked down the hall to his next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar. Yadda yadda yadda…

A.N. : I am SO sorry for not updating this story. I was really busy writing my Harry Potter story and my Sick Inside story. Anyways, here is the next chapter!

* * *

After school ended, Aang ran as fast as possible from the school before Zuko or Azula could find him. There were rumors in school that he was on the gang's find and kill list. Aang didn't feel like finding out if these rumors were true. As he walked around the streets, he randomly put up posters on poles and walls. The outskirts of the town were deceiving. Aang's first impression that the town looked nice was far from the truth. In reality, the stores were and houses were quiet, bleak, and many were in bad shape. He occasionally saw some people walking around. Many kept their heads down and stayed quiet. Aang proceeded on until he heard loud voices. He looked around and noticed an inn farther up the road on the left. The sign called it The Pioneer Inn. Curiosity got the best of him, as he headed up the road to the inn's entrance. It looked more like a bar than anything. Without thinking, he entered. Nobody even glanced up. "Wow!" thought Aang, "I am allowed in inns here!"

He walked up to the bar and sat down. The guy next to him was obviously drunk, so Aang kept a wary eye on him. The bar tender walked up. "What'll it be?"

Aang gasped, "Kids drink in here?"

"Only if they have the money to pay for it."

"Do you have any mountain dew?"

The man snorted, "Course, let me get one." He then walked away. Aang threw the money on the table in front to him, and waited for the bar tender to return

The man next to him was drinking the thirteenth drink he had had since Aang had arrived. And he was drunk before that too.

Suddenly, the bar men returned and handed Aang the soda and his change. Then Aang was struck with an idea, "Hey, could I hang this on your bulletin board." He then showed him one of his posters.

The bar men grunted, "Follow me."

Aang was about to when suddenly a bunch of kids stormed through the doors. None that he knew, but Aang knew that they were members of Zuko's gang just by looking at them. They all sat down and ordered various beers, whiskey, wine, and even one wanted a martini. The bar men moved away from Aang and hurriedly pulled out the drinks. Aang was shocked. These underaged kids were drinking alcohol! He rose and began to move away to the door quietly. He failed, as one shouted, "Oi you! What the hell are you doing here? This is our inn."

Aang turned around to face them, "Sorry. I'm new here I-"

"That's no excuse! I know who you are! You're that Aang kid. Trying to break the gang code?"

Aang sighed, "Just let me leave and I'll never come back."

A second kid laughed, "You are still going to be punished!"

Aang gasped as the first boy pulled out a knife. He rushed at Aang. Aang twirled to the side, but another boy grabbed him. Quick as a flash, Aang grabbed the gang member's arm and threw him over his shoulder effortlessly. He heard the shoulder joint pop out of position. The boy lay on the ground moaning. Aang looked around. Nobody was coming to his rescue. The adults either didn't care, were too scared, or were so drunk they had no idea what was going on. Once again, Aang was outnumbered.

Aang did the one thing that made sense. He ran. Luckily, the boys all stayed behind with their fallen comrade. After he had grabbed his backpack on the way out, Aang ran for over ten minutes before taking a breather. The backpack was heavy on his shoulder for some reason. He took it off and looked inside. There was a note, a bag, and a large box. Aang quickly opened the box. Inside was a 9mm handgun. Aang shuddered. He had never handled a real gun before. He had had some basic training with plastic guns to get his black belt in Ju Jitsu. Now he had a real deadly weapon in his hands. He carefully set it down and reached for the bag. Inside was a large box of ammo, and three wads of 100 bills. Aang shuddered again. Some one had put this in his pack while he was fighting. Maybe they left their name in the note.

Aang flipped open the note. It read:

_I am the bar tender in the Pioneer Inn. Everybody calls me Mr. D, so you can call me that as well. I will post the poster, but I have a request. When the classes start, can you allow me and several other adults join as well. Maybe separate children and adult classes? Anyway, I swear that we are good people. Though there is much evil in this town, there is good too. I feel that you and the dojo may be the last hope for this town. Enclosed is money that can be used in the dojo. I got it for helping some drug dealers. Hopefully, it will be more useful in your hands. The gun is for your own protection. Always carry it when you are walking in the town. You never know when you will run into Zuko, Azula, or Ozai's cronies. Good luck!_

_Mr. D_

Aang sighed, "I hate this. Everybody seems to be counting on me. I am only 15!"

He then checked his watch. It was almost 5. He had to hurry if he was to arrive on time. Before he ran off though, he loaded the gun and slipped it into a side pocket in his backpack within easy reach.

* * *

I hope you liked it. For those who didn't, sorry. Oh and I am not sure that inns let kids in or not. The Pioneer Inn is the main inn in my town, and they don't want kids in there. If I am wrong and they are usually allowed in, again sorry for my ignorance. **PLEASE REVIEW**!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… now stop calling me a liar

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… now stop calling me a liar

A.N. I finally updated this story! Happy? Disappointed? Whatever you feel after reading this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!

Aang continued in the direction of the dojo. Hopefully he would find it before it grew dark. He began to whistle in an attempt to smother his nerves. The streets were barren, and darkness was approaching fast. He quickened his pace.

With just one minute left, Aang broke into a run. Suddenly, something sprang out of a dark alley on his right and pounced on him. Instinctively, Aang rolled out of the way just in time. The figure rose quickly and attacked again. This time Aang was ready and with a quick twirl and punch, the attacker was on the ground groaning. Aang had not lastingly hurt him, but it was enough to keep the attacker on the ground. Aang place his foot on the person's stomach and looked down. The person was just a boy. He was barely older than Aang but a lot taller. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair looked even messier than the worst of dreadlocks. He was looking around dazed. Aang could tell that this boy was high on some sort of drug.

Aang removed his foot, and the boy stood. He looked scared. "Please," he said, "I am sorry. Don't hurt me!"

The boy threw his hands in front of him as if expecting a blow to the head. Aang looked at him sadly, "This is getting stupid. I'm NOT going to hurt you or anybody else. Now, who are you?"

The boy slowly lowered his hands, "You must be that new kid."

Aang nodded, "Yeah, I am the new kid."

The boy suddenly fainted. Aang looked down at him. He wondered what to do. The drugs the guy must be on had caused him to faint. Reluctantly, Aang lifted the boy and half-dragged, half-carried him in the direction of the dojo.

In was almost 5:15 when Aang finally arrived at the dojo. He was exhausted. As he approached the door, it burst open. Katara ran out followed by Sokka. "Where have you been?" Katara asked.

"Well, first I went to the Pioneer Inn and nearly got killed. Then, I got attacked by this guy," Aang replied while putting the limp boy down. Katara gasped, "That's Tai! He's a minor junkie!"

"What's a minor junkie?"

"A junkie that is at the bottom of the drug hierarchy is known as a minor junkie."

Suddenly, Tai opened his eyes and stood up. His body wobbled a bit as he looked around. "Where am I?"

Aang stooped to Tai's level, "You're safe. You are around friends."

Tai shuddered, "But I won't be for long! Jet and his group are looking for me. If I don't pay them the money back for the drugs they gave me, I'm as good as dead!"

Aang stared thoughtfully at his backpack, "How much money do you owe?"

"A couple hundred dollars."

Aang opened his backpack and gave Tai four hundred dollars, "That should be enough."

Hesitantly, Tai reached for the money. Aang pulled his hand back, "I want to see you back here tomorrow after school." Then he gave Tai the money.

Tai took the money and ran off. Katara and Sokka stared at Aang, "Where the hell did you get all that money?"

Aang proceeded to tell of his adventures. Toph came out of the building a few minutes later. "So," she said, "you met Zuko's bar gangsters. They're vicious. A friend of mine was stabbed in the back by them for just looking in their bar. He didn't survive."

"Do you actually think that Tai will come back?" Sokka asked.

"I have faith in people. Sometime even the worst people can change. It depends on the right encouragement," Aang responded calmly.

At that moment Gyatso walked outside. He smiled at Aang, "You are wiser than most your age."

"There is another thing; I kinda got a gun." Aang said nervously.

Gyatso's expression darkened, "Why did you get a gun? The aikido motto says that we should love and protect all creation. We don't destroy it."

Aang bowed his head and carefully handed the gun to Gyatso. Gyatso immediately turned and walked back into the new dojo. Aang and the others followed. Gyatso walked into what would become the dojo's office and placed the gun in a safe that was positioned under a loosed floorboard. He turned and said, "Aang, that gun shall not be used ever. It is to stay in that safe. Understood?"

Aang nodded. To be honest, he was rather relieved not having the gun. Guns scared Aang, even with the amount of martial arts training he had. Aang was snapped out of his thoughts by Katara, who said, "Well, Aang, let's get started on making this place a dojo."

Aang smiled at her. In the small time they had known each other, Aang never saw her happy or relaxed. Now, she was smiling and had a twinkle in her beautiful eyes that wasn't there before. What was that twinkle? Hope maybe?

After four hours of work, the dojo was finally coming together. Practice weapons were in a far corner, and the entire practice area was covered in soft foam mats. It was nine when they stopped. They would continue tomorrow. If they worked hard, they could be done in two days. Then, Aang remembered the note the barmen gave him. Gyatso agreed that he would teach the adults, and Aang could teach the kids.

Aang's friends had just left when Aang heard a crash in the office. Aang leapt to his feet and stood in a Ju Jitsu fighting stance. Together, Gyatso and he approached the door. With one on either side of the door, they quickly turned the knob. Nobody was in the room, but a rock had shattered a window. The rock had a piece of paper held onto it by a rubber band. Aang stooped and seized the paper.

This is your last warning. Leave the town. You have three days.

Gyatso frowned as he read the note. He then shredded it into four pieces and threw it in a wastebasket. He turned to Aang, "Well, Aang what shall we do?"

"How should I know?" Aang asked.

"It is time for you to choose. I will support you in any decision you make. Should we leave or stay?"

"Why do I get to choose?"

"Because your destiny is decided by you and you alone. Nobody else decides your destiny."

Aang bowed his head. If he stayed, he was risking his life and Gyatso's life as well. If he left, this town will only get worse and his friends will continue to be attacked. No. He would stay and fight. He would not abandon his new friends.

_Aang looked up at Gyatso, "We stay."_


	9. Chapter 9

Dislciamer: I don't own Avatar.

A.N. Here is another chapter. I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated for so long! More will be coming!

* * *

Aang woke up at 5:30 the next morning. He tossed and turned for another ten minutes before giving up. After getting out of bed, he looked out the window. Staring out at mountains that were barely visible in the West, he thought about nothing in particular. After a while though, his thoughts drifted to Katara. His was crushing her, but was scared to tell her. It was not because of nervousness. No, it was for her own safety. She was in enough danger as it was. There was no reason to increase it. He finally stopped staring out the window, and walked to the bathroom to prepare for school.

As Aang left the house for school, Gyatso told him to be at the dojo at five again. Aang nodded and left. He wondered if that boy, Tai, would show up, "It's his decision whether he shows up or not."

With this in mind, he proceeded toward the school. Before long, he reached the alley that Katara ran out of his first day here. He glanced at the alley, and his eyes widened. Jet stood there with Azula. Aang immediately slipped to the edge of the alley and hid behind a trash can. Luckily, they didn't see or hear him.

"Personally, I am excited that Ozai wants me to take a more active role in the gang," said Jet.

"Yeah. My brother is weak. He tries to act all tough and ruthless, but he rarely truly is. Since that kid Aang showed up, he has changed. He doesn't seem to have any more desire to please father. It will cost him. Dearly."

Aang remained motionless through the whole conversation. He only moved when the two gang members walked out of the alley and headed toward the school. As he stood, he wondered what was going on with Zuko. Was it possible to convince Zuko to join their side? He hoped so.

Aang arrived at the school and immediately was on his guard. Many of the students were glaring at him and whispering to each other. Aang became increasingly nervous as he walked down the hall to his locker. He knew he was being watched, but he pretended not to notice. He grabbed his schoolbooks and ran to Spanish class.

Lunch arrived all too soon. Aang hated lunch. Something bad always seemed to happen. As Aang walked toward his friends, he glanced at Jet and his elite group. They were looking at something on the table and were whispering to each other. Aang quickly walked past and sat next to Katara. She smiled at him as he sat down.

As Aang and his friends ate and talked about the dojo, a shorter kid watched them. This young kid, who everybody called The Duke, was a very clever member of Jet's elite force. He and Jet had plans for Aang. Big plans.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine, so stop asking me to continue the series!

* * *

A.N. Sorry for such a slow update, but I have been really busy. Anyways, here is the next chapter!

* * *

School ended without any violence, but Aang was still nervous. It might be paranoia, but he sensed something was about to happen.

As this thought passed through Aang's mind, he walked quickly toward the dojo. After passing into a particularly scary looking neighborhood, Aang thought he heard something. After looking around carefully and finding nothing, Aang proceeded down the road. That was when Aang felt something collide with his head and everything blacked out.

Aang woke up in what looked like a swamp. He turned his head from side to side in puzzlement. "Where am I?" he wondered.

Immediately, he heard a voice behind him whisper, "The Spirit World."

Aang leapt to his feet, and turned quickly while entering a Ju Jitsu fighting stance. There stood an old man. He looked down at the young, shocked boy and smiled. "There is no need to enter a fighting stance young Aang. I am here to help you."

Aang slowly lowered his hands and looked up at the old man's bright twinkling eyes. He was tall, yet he still looked a bit hunched over from age. Finally, Aang spoke, "Who are you?"

The old man smirked, "My name is Roku. I was once the police chief of the town you are currently trying to save."

Aang looked at the man nervously, "Well what do you mean by the Spirit World?"

"I am dead Aang. I have brought you here to show you the past in order to help the future. Come."

Instantly, the world around them seemed to swirl around till Aang found himself in a beautiful park filled with flowers and laughing children. Aang couldn't help but grin at the children running around. Then, he looked at his hand and saw it was all blue and a looked a bit transparent. Next to him Roku chuckled, "You are in the Spirit World, Aang, everybody is blue for some reason when they are spirits in the real world. Now, if you will come observe this area here."

Roku pointed at a see-saw, and Aang saw two young boys playing on it. Out of some wild guess, Aang asked, "Is that you on the right Roku?"

"Yes," said Roku.

As Aang watched, the young Roku shouted, 'Hey, Ozai, want to go get some ice cream?"

"Always!" said the other boy with a grin. He looked likeable even though his voice was a little creepy because of some sort of accent.

Suddenly, something clicked into Aang's mind. "Is that the Ozai? The drug and crime lord of the town?"

Roku nodded, "Back then, he was my best friend."

Aang was puzzled, "What happened?"

Roku sighed, "Jealousy."

The world swirled again and they reappeared in what seemed like a church. They were standing to the left of what seemed like a wedding. A young adult version of Roku stood sliding a wedding ring around a beautiful woman's finger. Aang smiled. He always did at weddings.

Behind him Roku began talking, "Aang, this was the beginning of the problems that would soon happen in the town. Look over there."

Aang followed the Roku's blue, pointing finger. There sat Ozai with an angry look on his face. Roku continued, "When I married Eleanor, Ozai became very jeaous. Soon after this occurred, he began taking drugs and became dealer. When I became chief of police, which was the job Ozai secretly wanted, our friendship ended."

Their surroundings swirled again and this time, they were what looked like a police department. Roku stood there in police uniform. He wore a badge on his chest that said, "Sheriff".

Suddenly, another man burst into the room right behind Aang. His eyes were wild and bloodshot and his movements were jerky. Obviously, he was high or drunk. Aang turned to the old Roku, "Is that Ozai?"

"Yes, this was when he was only a minor junkie."

As they watched, Ozai staggered over to young Roku and growled, "Well I guess you have everything eh?"

"Huh?" said the younger Roku in obvious confusion.

"First you get the girl. Then you get the job I wanted."

"My friend…" began Roku.

"Don't 'friend' me!" shouted Ozai.

"Ozai, are you high?"

"Who cares? I don't!"

"Well, I do! I suggest you leave before I have to arrest you for possession of drugs."

The Roku next to Aang sighed again, "This was the beginning of a very fierce struggle between us. If I had only been more decisive, I might have prevented him from taking over."

"But how did he reach power? Why didn't you stop him then?" Aang asked.

"Because I still had hope for him. It was a mistake that cost me my life."

"Ozai killed you?"

"Yes," said Roku, "My own friend. The one person I considered a brother had betrayed and killed me."

Suddenly, the world changed again, and in a swirl off colors, they were back in The Spirit World's swamp.

Roku looked at Aang, "Ever since I entered the Spirit World, I have watched my town crumble helplessly. When I saw you moving into my town, I passed my duty to you. But there is a great danger approaching."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"The small amount of rebels left in the town, who fight against Crime Lord Ozai will soon be crushed. A battle will soon occur within the town. Though I don't know when or where, it will arrive, but Ozai will soon grow tired of the resistance, gather his supporters and the allied gangs of the school, hunt down the rebels, and kill every one of them. Aang, you must defeat Ozai before he destroys everything left in the town. If he gains control of the entire town, he will not stop there. His strength will spread. When this town is in ruins, he will move on to other towns. This will surely spell trouble for years to come."

"But I am only fifteen! How can I possibly defeat a fully grown crime lord with scores of his supporters ready to kill me."

"I don't know Aang."

Roku suddenly closed his eyes as if thinking. Finally me opened his eyes and muttered, "A great danger lies before you. It will take all your strength and the support of your friends to face it. Now I must leave, and you need to return to the physical world."

Aang sighed, "Okay, Roku. I dunno what this does to help me, but I hope I figure it out."

Roku looked gravely as the world began to fade around them, "You will soon, Aang." Then, Aang's mind clicked off and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Review please!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the blah blah blah

A.N. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have been really busy because school is back again. 12th grade… wow. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Aang sat up quickly and opened his eyes. He remembered everything that had occurred in the spirit world. At first, Aang thought it had been a dream, but it had seemed so real…

Then Aang realized where he was. He was in a dark room that was very cold. He shivered a bit and stood up carefully. He then began to feel around. He was beginning to lose hope when he found a light switch. He immediately flipped it on and bright light from a hanging lamp on the ceiling smashed into his eyes. He immediately shut them until they slowly got used to the light. When he finally adjusted, he looked around. He was in some sort of cellar or basement. The only thing was that the walls, floor, and ceilings was pure cement and had red marks that look suspiciously like blood. A single chair sat in the middle of a barren room. A plain door with lots of that red stuff on it was to Aang's left. He immediately tried to open it. Aang shuddered. The stuff on the walls and door were indeed blood spatter. Aang prayed he wasn't next.

The door refused to turn. It was definitely locked on the other side. Aang was trapped. He looked around helplessly. At that moment, Aang heard a click on the other side of the door and it flung open just as he stepped out of the way of the door. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Jet all stood there. Two fully grown men were behind them. All of them had handguns on their side, and the men each had an AK-47 machine gun pointed directly at Aang's head. Jet laughed at Aang. "Scared you little fuckface?" he asked.

Aang glared at him. He refused to be afraid in front of these evil people. "In you dreams Jetty!" Aang mocked.

Jet moved toward Aan, but Azula held him back. She turned to Aang and said, "Not so tough anymore are you? If you're not scared, you should be soon. Do you know how easily the human mind can be broken. Getting someone to work for you is easy. Getting feared loyalty is what takes work. And you will be loyal soon Aang. Very loyal."

"Do your worst. I won't ever join you!" Aang screamed in rage.

"We'll see," Azula laughed. Then with a loud slam, they left and locked the door.

* * *

Sorry for the length, the next chapter will be longer though. Please REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is getting old, but I don't own Avatar.

A.U. Here is the next chapter. Hope you guy all like it!

* * *

It had been four days since Aang was captured. Four torturous days. Aang remained in his cell with nothing to eat or drink. His throat was extremely sore (because of dehydration and a lot of screaming). Azula and a group of men that called themselves the Dai Li arrived three times a day to torture him. He had minor burns and bruises all over his body. They sometimes brought in a mattress used for electrocution. If he tried to fight he was beaten. They knew enough to cause severe without serious damage. They repeatedly attempted brainwashing techniques and hypnotism. Aang knew what they were doing. They wanted him to swear loyalty to them. They repeatedly told him to give in and join them.

However, despite all the torture, despite all the pain and struggle, he managed to keep his mind. He could tell that his captors where getting tired of his struggle, but he swore to himself that nothing would force him to give into their request. On this particular day, Aang was gasping for water and food, because he did not get any at all for the past four days. If the torture would not kill him, dehydration or starvation would. As this disturbing thought passed through him, he heard the door open and the light switch was flicked on. Jet stood there with the Duke. Both had furious looks on their faces. They stormed in and each grabbed one of Aang's arms. Aang was so weak that he could barely stand, so they roughly dragged him out the door. Aang did not even look up. After about three minutes of dragging, Aang was dropped and collapsed in a heap on the floor. He glanced around vaguely, and his eyes widened. There, in front of him, Katara sat tied to a chair with duct tape. Aang tried to move towards her but Jet grabbed the back of his dirty, shredded shirt. Aang managed to shout, "Let her go!"

The Duke and Jet only laughed. Jet finally said in a dangerous voice, "I said you would join us. Your mind is strong, but can you make this choice?"

Aang prayed that what he thought they meant wasn't correct.

"Your choice is to join us…"

"Please don't say it. Please don't say it." Aang's mind begged silently.

"Or we rape and kill her."

Aang's mind was whirling. He needed to get free. He would not let these perverts even come near Katara.

When she heard what Jet was going to do, she began sobbing. Katara knew enough that even if Aang did swear loyalty, Jet would never let her leave with her virginity intact.

Jet walked up to Aang and kicked him in the gut. Aang collapsed on the ground again gasping for breath. He grinned and walked slowly to Katara. The Duke followed. Jet pulled out a long knife with a sharp hook at the end. Aang struggled to his feet. Jet growled, "Talk!"

Katara suddenly shouted, "Don't Aang. I'm not worth it!"

Jet slapped her across the face and turned to Aang, "If you won't talk, then she gets this!"

Jet immediately grabbed a bottle of vinegar and poured it on the knife. Then he slowly cut Katara along the cheek. She screamed as the vinegar touched her cut skin. Aang began to rise when the Duke grabbed Aang by the shoulders and held him down. He was strong for being so short. Jet shouted again, "Next time I'll take an eye!"

Finally Aang stopped fighting and kneeled. "Fine," he said, "I will join you."

The Duke and Jet looked at each other triumphantly. Jet nodded to the Duke, "Who gets her first?"

Aang's mind suddenly clicked in. He jabbed his elbows backward in to the Duke's gut. The small gangster gasped and collapsed. Then Aang lunged forward and smashed into Jet's legs. Both fell in to the floor hitting and punching each other, as the knife had flown out of Jet's hands.

As Jet and Aang fought, The Duke rushed to them, and he pulled out a 9mm handgun, and aimed for Aang's head. He did not notice Katara, who managed to kick him from her chair. He yelped a bit and turned to Katara. Suddenly, they heard a crash, and before the Duke knew what was going on, Aang knocked the gun out of his hands with a small flick of his wrist. The Duke aimed a punch forward, but Aang countered his attack by turning out of the way and grabbing the Duke's hand. He immediately stepped forward and flung the Duke to the ground with a classic aikido drop. Then with a quick kick to the temple, the Duke was knocked unconscious. Jet too was out cold. Aang immediately seized the knife on the ground and slashed the tape holding Katara. "Come on," he said, "We have to get out of here."

Katara nodded, and they ran out of the door. They continued down the hall and could only find one door, so they hastily opened it. Inside, there was a fully stocked armory. Aang stared in shock. There were machine guns, automatic weapons, hand guns, rifles, pistols, crates of bullets, and even hand grenades. Roku wasn't kidding. These gangs and junkies were getting ready for all out war.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
